Vlad Reiser - Tjuven och polisen
by Lellizard
Summary: När polisen Vlad Reiser rycker ut på ett uppdrag på jobbet träffar han på en mystisk tjuv som förstört en godisbutik - tjuven hinner dock fly innan Vlad och hans kollega kan plocka in denne. Men det han inte kan ana är deras vägar på ett oväntat sätt, åter kommer att korsas...


"Tjuven och polisen"

...

"31 81 92, kom."

Rösten sprakar ur högtalaren bredvid ratten. Vlad tar emot samtalet och bekräftar deras närvaro.

"Skottlossning på Drottninggatan i centrum", säger rösten. "Det rör sig om en beväpnad man. Ingen patrull finns på plats ännu, kom."

"Uppfattat. Vi är där om tio minuter, kom."

Vlad avslutar samtalet och slår på blåljusen varefter han trampar på gaspedalen och kör iväg i riktning mot centrum. Bredvid honom tittar Felix upp från sin mobil där han surfar runt på sina sociala medier.

"Hoppas det här är sista uppdraget för idag." muttrar han och stoppar undan sin mobil. "Vill hinna göra en 'try not to laugh' challenge ikväll."

Vlad drar på munnen och kör vidare. Felix var på sin fritid hopplöst fast i sin andra virtuella videovärld.

Till slut anländer de till den angivna gatan. Det första som Vlad får syn på, är en lång, reslig man mitt framför ett krossat butiksfönster som av skylten att döma tillhör Godisgrottan. Han håller ett gevär i handen. Runt mannen står flera människor som oroligt vankar omkring, av rädsla för vapnet.

Vlad och Felix hoppar ur polisbilen, båda med handen över pistolen i hölstret.

"Hallå där", ropar Vlad högt. "Var vänlig och lägg ned vapnet på marken så att ingen kommer till skada."

Mannen vrider på huvudet och möter hans blick.

Det är då Vlad inser att denne är yngre än han trodde. Men han är mycket stilig, i synnerhet för att vara en vapenägande tjuv som precis vandaliserat Godisgrottans lokal.

"Men faan, jag ville bara godis", fräser killen halvhögt. "Går de och ringer snuten nu också?"

Men han lägger överraskande nog ned vapnet på marken. Folkmassan skingras lättat och några vågar ta sig några steg närmare för att inte missa någonting av dramat.

"Bra gjort." säger Vlad lågmält och går närmare mannen. "Nu måste vi ta med dig till polisstationen för ett förhör. Följ med utan att bråka."

Killen ler och granskar honom. "Fan heller."

Sedan tillägger han, lågt så att ingen annan kan höra. "Du är den sexigaste polis jag sett, förresten."

Innan Vlad hinner reagera sliter mannen upp ett visitkort ur fickan och slänger ned det på marken framför Vlad.

Sedan tar han till flykten och försvinner bakom ett gatuhörn.

Felix tar ett tveksamt steg framåt, som om han vill inleda en jakt på gärningsmannen. Men Vlad hejdar honom med en hand.

Därefter böjer han sig ned och plockar upp det inplastade visitkortet. Det är grönt.

Det enda som står där är ett telefonnummer.

Bakom honom speglas solnedgången i det krossade glaset och får det att skimra i regnbågens färger.

...

"Hallå?"

Plötsligt ångrar sig Vlad nästan att han ringt numret.

"God kväll. Det är... polisen som du slängde ditt visitkort till, igår. Jag ville bara meddela dig om att du är kallad till förhör den sjunde och att du förväntas infinna-"

Längre hinner han inte förrän rösten i andra luren avbryter honom.

"Om vi kan prata om det över en öl på krogen kan jag överväga att närvara."

Vlads hjärta slår ett dubbelslag. Sedan säger han utan att tänka: "Öh, jovisst, varför inte..."

Då fortsätter rösten:

"Bra, vi ses på O'Learys på fredag klockan nio. Kom i uniform."

Varefter han abrupt lägger på. En känsla som kan liknas vid förväntansfull lycka fyller Vlad och han kan inte låta bli att le.

Vilken jävla tur.

...

Dörren öppnas med ett svagt gnissel och Vlad vänder sig mot ljudet, som han mot alla odds kunde höra trots stojet och stimmet i restaurangen.

Och in kommer den reslige killen som för något dygn sedan hållit i ett gevär. Ett leende sprider sig på hans läppar när han får syn på Vlad.

"Fan, du kom." säger han och slår sig ned mittemot Vlad. Sedan ser han missnöjd ut. "Du har inte din uniform på dig."

Vlad skakar på huvudet. "Nej, jag får inte använda den annat än i tjänsten."

Killen ler och beställer två ölglas.

"Snällt av dig att låta mig löpa." säger han allvarligt. "Det är inte alla poliser som skulle ha gjort det."

På det yttrandet har inte Vlad något bra svar, så han förblir tyst.

Middagen förflyter under trevligt snack och Vlad märker hur han börjar fatta tycke för den här snygge killen. Han kommer på sig själv med att skratta och le allt oftare - han känner sig avslappnad i killens närvaro. Till slut när klockan närmar sig midnatt börjar de röra på sig. Vlad erbjuder sin nyfunna vän att köra honom hem, och efter mycket lirkande får han sin vilja igenom.

När de når fram till killens adress, som visar sig höra till ett slitet lägenhetshus, stannar Vlad bilen. Men hans medpassagerare kliver inte ur.

"Visste du att en minuts kyss bränner tjugosex kalorier?" frågar killen istället. Och innan Vlad hinner reagera lutar han sig framåt och kysser honom. Det är en lång, ofattbar kyss.

Sedan drar sig killen tillbaka och möter Vlads blick. Det slår Vlad hur vackra ögon han har.

"Ben heter jag", säger han stilla. "Ben Mitkus."

Sedan stiger han ur och försvinner in i huset, utan att se sig om över axeln.

Vlad ler. Återskapar minnet av kyssen och börjar köra hemåt.

...

"Varför har jag inte tittat på 'Prison Break' innan? Fett bra ju", säger Vlad och stoppar ännu ett popcorn i munnen medan eftertexterna rullar förbi på tv-rutan. Ben skrattar till och tar en klunk Cola, innan han knäpper med fingrarna som om han fått en lysande idé.

"Ska vi köra en bottleflip-challenge?" frågar han. Vlad blir eld och lågor och innan de båda vet ordet av vad som händer, är de fullt inbegripna i en tuff bottlefliptävling. Ben ropar i triumf när han klarar att få flaskan lodrät på yttersta kanten av soffbordet, medan Vlad stönar högt då hans egen flaska långsamt ramlar ned från hyllkanten.

När kvällen nått sitt slut ligger de båda på sängen, helt slutkörda efter den stenhårda kampen. Åter möts deras läppar i en kyss, Vlad lägger händerna på Bens bröst medan Ben omfamnar honom. När det hela är över har himlens färg utanför skiftat från djupt sammetsblå till kallt stålgrå. Inte ens tanken på Bens kommande förhör på polisstationen kan ruinera den trevliga stunden.

"Vill du hänga med på en motorcykeltur imorgon?" frågar Ben lojt. "Ska bli fint väder har jag hört."

"Tror inte jag jobbar, så javisst."

Sedan drar Vlad Ben intill sig och alla tankar på någon form av meningsutbyte försvinner hastigt. Det är bara de två, där och då.

...

Vinden piskar i håret. Solen lyser högt på himlen som tycks ha femtio nyanser av blått. Ett par svanar flyger över huvudet på dem. Ben tar skickligt svängarna på motorcykeln och varje gång de kommer nära vägräcket som skiljer dem från det lodräta stupet nedanför, får Vlad svindel och tvingas blunda. Men med Ben vet han att han är säker.

Efter en nervpirrande färd på vägen längs bergsväggen stannar de vid en utkiksplats, nära en platå.

Tillsammans intager de en god fika bestående av croissanter och kaffe på termos. De ser ut över vattnet, följer vågornas rörelser, medan de kysser varandra och njuter av den andras sällskap. Det är så livet ska levas.

Plötsligt hörs ett knakande av grenar som knäcks, och fem svartklädda män dyker upp bland träden tjugo meter bort. Vlads tränade ögon noterar direkt att samtliga män har knivar i händerna. De tar långa hotfulla steg mot paret. Vlad får en olustig känsla i maggropen - på något sätt vet han att detta inte kommer sluta väl.

"Hallå där", säger av dem, en flintskallig tatuerad man. "Vad fan gör ni på vår mark? Ge oss allt vad ni har, annars dödar vi er."

"Nej. Det här området ägs av kommunen", svarar Vlad stadigt. "Kan ni vara så vänliga och lägga bort vapnen?" Han var polis ända in i ryggmärgen.

"Aldrig i livet, din jävla fitta."

Samtidigt höjer mannen armen och kastar iväg kniven i sin hand med sikte på Ben. Vlad reagerar blixtsnabbt och knuffar bort Ben som förvirrat vacklar till.

Men han hinner inte flytta på sig själv. Kniven borrar sig skoningslöst i hans bröstkorg och han drar efter andan av smärta, den som uppfyller hela honom och får allt att explodera i en kaskad av ljus. Så mycket ljus. Så mycket smärta. Någonstans långt bortifrån hör han Ben skrika, och ljudet av något metalliskt som faller till marken, och därefter känner han två starka händer som griper tag i honom och släpar honom till motorcykeln. Bakom honom uppfattar han ljudet av skrattande män. På något sätt klarar han av att sätta sig grensle över fordonet.

"Vlad, hör du mig?" vrålar Ben samtidigt som han rivstartar motorcykeln och kör iväg.

Smärtan tar över allt annat. Färger flyter samman, och här och där skymtar en solid bergsvägg och en klarblå himmel. Vlad undrar varför han inte kan se ordentligt.

Sedan ramlar minnena över honom, både stora och små fragment. Det sönderslagna butiksfönstret. Det gröna visitkortet. Kyssen i bilen. Bottleflip-kvällen. Fikat i solen. Och kniven som slog rot i hans bröstkorg. Han vet att det är över - han känner sina egna hjärtslag avta.

Han uppfylls av en stor förtärande sorg. Det var just en sådan incident som han fruktade skulle ske när han var i tjänst och bar uniform - den som var hans största rädsla som polis. Och nu har det skett - utanför jobbet. Han vill nästan skratta åt ödets ironi.

"Ben", säger han och häver upp sin röst högre. "Ben, stanna cykeln och se på mig."

Ben snyftar när han bromsar in och ser på Vlad.

"Jag ber dig, sörj mig inte", säger Vlad lågt, och kämpar för att kunna uttala orden. "Lev ditt liv fullt ut. Jag är bortom räddning, och är tacksam för den korta tiden vi hade tillsammans. Jag älskar dig."

För sista gången möter han Bens blick, de där intelligenta, insiktsfulla ögonen som tycks spegla djupet av hans själ. Sedan blundar Vlad och låter smärtan ta över.

Någonstans kan han höra en fågel sjunga. Det är en ren, sällsam melodi.

Allt blir vitt. Och sedan svart.

...

Ben stirrar på Vlad - den enda man han någonsin älskat.

Det kan inte vara sant. Han kan inte vara borta. _Hur fan gick det där till?_

Med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna tittar han upp och ser de fem männen i deras bil, komma åkandes åt deras håll, säkerligen för att göra slut på honom också.

Innan han träffade Vlad bestod hans liv av stölder, ensamma dagar och hungriga nätter - det var ett mörkt liv, ett hemskt liv, ett liv utan kärlek. När den stilige, ödmjuke polisen gjorde entré, förändrades allt - han fick någonting att leva för och en anledning att fortsätta vakna upp på morgnarna. Han fick någon att älska.

Och då fattar han beslutet.

Han sätter sig på motorcykeln med Vlad bakom sig. Sedan startar han fordonet och svänger runt så att han nu har ansiktet mot stupet.

"Livet är inte värt att leva utan dig vid min sida. Ge mig din förlåtelse." viskar han innan vinden fångar hans röst och bär med den ut över vattnet.

Och han släpper på gasen. Motorcykeln kastar sig fram med ett vrål - räcket närmar sig hastigt och med ett högt ljud slits det itu. Och med ens är de i luften, med inget annat än steniga våta klippor hundratals meter nedanför. Det är då Ben vrider på kroppen och fattar Vlads kallnande hand. Nu skulle de inte vara åtskilda. Inte längre.

Frasen "ända tills döden skiljer dem åt" skulle inte gälla för dem.

Och så tog kärleken ännu ett par offer.

Tjuven och polisen.


End file.
